


Destroyed Soul

by Blue_Flare



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: Asuka reflexiona luego del fiasco ocurrido contra el ángel que logró revivir sus peores miedos. Basado en la versión original de NGE.





	Destroyed Soul

Soy una inútil, ya no puedo pilotar el EVA 02. Tuve que ser salvada por esa maldita muñeca arrogante tras sufrir un quiebre mental provocado por ese ángel que estaba en órbita. Creo que todos mis problemas comenzaron al ser derrotada por Zeruel, dado que siento que desde ese momento comencé a perder mis ganas de vivir. Por lo tanto, mi única razón para seguir adelante era pilotar y destruir a los ángeles, pero todo se fue a la basura en el momento que mi mente fue destrozada por ese ángel de mierda. 

Pensé que si intentaba olvidar ese hecho iba a poder seguir siendo la piloto de la unidad 02, así que me escapé del departamento de Misato para estar unos días con Hikari. A pesar de todo, no fui capaz de superar mis problemas. Seguí siendo un estorbo para NERV, a tal punto que en la pelea en la cual esa muñeca estaba siendo infectada por un ángel no fui capaz de lograr más de un 10% de sincronización con mi EVA.

Tras ese fiasco final decidí marcharme para siempre de NERV, pero en apenas una semana me encontraron en un lugar en ruinas. Durante ese tiempo comprendí que mi actitud era una simple forma de bloquear mis traumas infantiles, siendo el más importante el hecho que mi madre pensaba que yo no era su hija, prefiriendo hablar con una muñeca. Sin embargo, lo peor fue cuando regresé del cuartel de NERV para avisar que me habían aceptado para ser piloto de una unidad EVA. Ahí vi su cuerpo inerte que colgaba del techo de su habitación, lo cual me provocó un trauma severo que reviví durante el momento que fui atacada por ese ángel.

Posteriormente mi padre se casó con otra tipa con la que no me llevaba muy bien, pero a pesar de todo fingíamos ser una familia feliz. En general me fue bastante bien durante el tiempo que pasó desde la muerte de mi madre, hasta mi llegada al cuartel central de NERV ubicado en Tokyo 3. Ahí aprendí a hablar japonés, pero no lograba escribir y leer bien en kanji, además de obtener un título universitario.

Desde que comencé a luchar contra los ángeles, sentí que había encontrado mi razón para vivir, ser reconocida por todo el mundo como la mejor piloto de EVA. Yo logré controlar la unidad más avanzada de todas en ese momento, la 02, la primera unidad diseñada para combates reales. Además logré un mejor de nivel de sincronización que el tonto de Shinji y la niña modelo.

Sin embargo, ahora nada de eso me importa ya que no tengo deseos de seguir existiendo. ¿Para qué debo hacerlo, si ya no puedo seguir pilotando? Lo único que entiendo ahora, es que todo lo que hice en mi vida fue para ocultar mis propias inseguridades, lo cual funcionó muy bien hasta ahora. Dudo que sea capaz de recuperarme de estos fiascos, así que ya no me importaba si moría de hambre mientras permanecía en ese lugar arruinado. 

Ahora mismo me encuentro en un hospital, sin ser capaz de modificar mi situación actual, la de ser un ser humano inútil.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue escrito para un intercambio de regalos de Foros Dz en el año 2011. Corregí parte de la redacción respecto a la versión original.


End file.
